


Love to Show You Off, Show What's Mine

by baeszler (riottkick), domromanoff (riottkick)



Series: holy trinity x reader [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Natasha Romanov, Exhibitionism, F/F, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Mechanic Nat, Only mentioned once though, Sir Kink, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/baeszler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: Prompt was voyeurism/exhibitionism!





	Love to Show You Off, Show What's Mine

You were excited to see Natasha - well, nobody could really blame you, you hadn't seen her in a month. With college being miles away from the little town, you couldn't wait to come back to see her. Although, knowing that Monday's were one of her busiest week days, but she had texted you to come by right when you get to town, anyway. 

So, you decided to stay back at your parents house for a few hours, wanting to surprise Natasha with two dozen of her favorite cookies. Having actually met her by luck - you both have a mutual friend: Clint. So when your car broke down, he pointed you into her direction. She fixed your car for free, even refusing when you were handing her the cash. So, you baked her a dozen cookies as a thank you. You were thankful that she at least accepted them. 

Ever since then, you'd bring her a fresh batch every time you had come back from out of town. This visit was no different, a container in hand, you walked into the shop. Surprised to not only see Natasha, but also Carol and Wanda. "Hey, (Your Name)!" Natasha said, putting her wrench down onto the ground next to her work space. Jogging over to you, she pulled you into a hug.

"I missed you, Nat," you whispered as she kissed your neck.

"I missed you too. Let's go to my office, and catch up." 

Once in her office, Natasha took off her hat, setting down on her desk. You handed her the container of cookies. Natasha sat them down, "Thank you so much, but I'll have to eat them later. I wanna taste something much better." she winked, and you looked out the window to see Carol and Wanda still working on the same cars they had been working on when you got there. 

"Nat… Wanda and Carol are both out there," you whispered as she began to clear off her desk. You really didn't care if they watched, or even joined in. It had been a fantasy of yours the day you had met them, and Natasha knew it.

"Yeah? And? You know that pretty little pussy gets soaked from the idea of them watching me fuck you," she smirked, bending you over the desk. "Bet if I touched you, you'd be soaked. You wore this pretty little skirt for me, might just leave it on you."

Lifting your skirt up, Natasha gasped with faux shock, she laughed, "Not wearing panties? Dirty girl," You turned to look at her from behind when her hands left your body, watching as she unzipped her jumpsuit. She was packing - she always did. Even if she didn't plan on having sex, she felt good when she did it.

"Please, Nat-" you whined, only to be cut off by a slap to your ass.

"Please what? Tell me what you want," she breathed, getting down on her knees. Spreading your legs further apart, she leaned. Running the flat of her tongue between your folds, chuckling as she pulled away.

"I want your strap, want them to watch as you fuck me. Show them who owns my pussy," you admit, and Natasha leaned in to bite your left cheek. 

"I'll be Right back then, Doll. But do you remember your safewords?" she asked as she stood up. You quickly got up from your position on the desk.

"Green for continue, I'm okay. Yellow for slow down, and Red for stop completely." 

You watched as she walked around her office, going through her drawers. "You want me to show you off to them, gonna show you off real nice." she smirked, pulling out your favorite baby blue and pink ropes

\---

Having you tied to the desk, Natasha called both Wanda and Carol back into her office. The look on their faces changed from a look shock to smirks in seconds when they realized what was going on. 

"(Your Name) has told me, she'd love to have you two watch. If it's not your guises thing, we both understand and you get the rest of the night off. Well, either way you can go home early!" Natasha smiled, running her hand up and down your thigh. Wanda's eyes were glued to your pussy, feeling your cheeks heat up when you noticed.

"Oh, we'd love to stay and watch you fuck her," Wanda smirked, looking as if you were prey. 

"Definitely." Carol agreed.

Natasha moved seats around so that they were on the same side of your head. You watched as she pulled out her bottle of lube from her desk drawer. Squirting some onto her hand, she began to jerk off her strap - nice and slow strokes as she kept eye contact with you.

"Please don't tease me, want you now," you cried, and she did exactly what you wanted. Rubbing the tip through your folds, she looked over to Wanda, who was busy fingering Carol. But the blonde kept watching Natasha's movements.

"Beg me, beg me to stretch your pretty pussy." She moaned, pushing the tip into your entrance before pulling it away.

"Please, Please Daddy, please fuck me, I need you, need to be used." you begged, and Natasha gave you what you needed. Bottoming out, she turned your head to the side as she began her thrusts. The lube she used was cold, but helpful as you adjusted to the size of her strapon faster than usual. 

"Do you see the effect you have on Carol? Poor little bottom needs to be fucked because of you," she laughed, continuing to hold your head against the desk. Picking up her pace, Natasha used her free hand to rub at your clit. You were growing closer, but when you heard Carol moan, you lost it. Coming with a loud moan, she fucked you through it. 

Pulling out of you, Natasha slapped your pussy. Not once, not twice, three times before easily slipping three fingers into you. Curling them up, you tried to wiggle away, only for her to slap your inner thigh with her free hand. "Color, (Your Name)?" 

"Y-yellow, sensitive, hurts." You whined, and she pulled her fingers out of you. "Wanna clean your cock, Sir." You watched as her face goes red at the title. She hadn't heard you say it in a month brought back memories as Wanda was now watching the two of you now. 

Walking around the other side of her desk where your head was, she guided you down onto her strapon. You pushed yourself to take more of the toy to make Natasha proud of you (let's be honest, you wanted the praise too). She hummed in acknowledgement as your nose touched your thigh. Her pace picked up as she fucked your throat, pulling away so you could breathe.

"Look at you, so pretty with tears in your eyes," she cooed, wiping them away with the pad of her thumb. Noticing you weren't responding, she was quick to untie you from the ropes.

Holding you, Natasha spoke up, "(Your Name) and I are going to be here for awhile, you're welcome to stay if you'd like. I'm going to have to do some paperwork before I'm able to go. Plus she'd love to spend time with two of you." You knew Natasha loved having her privacy with you, but she knew the two of you had three weeks to be alone together. So one night wasn't going to be a big deal.

"We'd love that!" Carol smiled, and Wanda nodded.

Natasha smiled, kissing the top of your head. "Such a good girl, doll. I'm gonna get you a water bottle, and I want you to have a cookie you brought over for me. Okay, baby? I'll right back." she assured, picking you up and carrying you over to the couch in her office. 

You were so glad you were able to have three weeks off, you missed Natasha. So, so much.


End file.
